Say You Don't Want It
by Kirst93
Summary: So many ideas for Emison I just can't stop writing about them! Slightly AU with Emily being the new girl in town. Review/follow/fave!
1. Alison DiLaurentis

_I just love Emison and can't stop thinking of ideas for them. Unsure where this story is going to go to be fair could end up an Emison/Hannily triangle since I ship them too haha but then again it could end up just solely Emison. Let me know? __**Leave me a review/follow/fave be awesome!  
**_

* * *

I'm aware of someone entering The Brew when I hear the door hit against the chimes that hang overhead. I glance briefly behind me to make sure no one is waiting to be served at the counter before I return my attention back to the dirty mugs that are beginning to stack up.

"Emily you can take your break now." Jake says softly before adding more mugs to the ever growing counter. Glad of the break I make myself a cup of coffee and grab a granola bar as I make my way over to one of the empty tables and take a seat.

It's only when I sit down that I notice the blonde sitting directly across the room from me. I don't know for sure that it's her until that moment. The moment when the blonde's eyes snap up from her book and find mine, lingering for a second longer than necessary before moving back towards her book.

There's a bloom of warmth in my stomach and my vision blurs slightly from staring for too long. I've heard about Alison DiLaurentis. In just a few weeks I've heard the stories, heard the myths, heard how beautiful she is. Looking at her now I'm quite sure that none of the stories have done her justice. She is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.

A few moments later I watch as Alison plays with a purple bracelet on her right wrist, her face furrowing in annoyance when it doesn't quite clip together resulting in a small clink against the table. Her hair is full of soft curls and it pools in a golden mass over her right shoulder.

I want to offer her help with the bracelet but I don't, afraid that my skin may burn if I touch someone like her. It's then that Hanna walks in and gives me a small wave. I met her last week and we have spoken pretty much everyday since, she has even introduced me to Spencer and Aria; her two best friends. They seem like good people and I'm glad that I have a few friends at my new school.

"How's your shift going?" she asks as she sits down across from me at my table. "Pretty boring but at least it's Friday," I offer in reply, the rest of my sentence is cut short when a voice calls Hanna.

"Hey Ali when did you get back?" Hanna says as she draws Alison into a friendly hug. They appear to know each other well and it's made more apparent when Alison pulls a matching purple bracelet from her bag before clipping it on Hanna's wrist. "I have one for Aria and Spencer too," she purrs as her eyes dart briefly to me again. There's a spark of electricity in my stomach when our eyes meet.

Moments later she's gone and I can't help but watch as she makes her way down the street and out of view. "You're friends with Alison DiLaurentis?" I ask Hanna.

"You will be too, so don't believe every bad story you hear about her," Hanna mumbles in reply as she breaks off a bit of my granola bar. "How come I haven't seen her in school this week?" I enquire, curious.

"She's been away with her Dad, you'll get to meet her properly at school on Monday," Hanna responds, "Anyway I better go, I'm meeting my Mom soon." She continues as she pulls me into a hug before saying bye and exiting the coffee shop.

All too soon it's Monday and I walk towards the canteen with Hanna, her arm is linked through my own. As we make our way to the table I notice that Alison and Aria are already there. As I sit down I feel Alison's eyes on me, watching what I'm doing. Lingering almost.

"You must be Emily," she states and there's a coolness to her voice, like there's no emotion behind it. I nod before I extend my hand to her, a few seconds pass before she puts her hand into mine. The electricity that had been in my stomach a few days ago is now in my arm shooting down to my hand and I watch as she looks at my hand before slowly looking back at me. I can't help but wonder is she feels it too. Before I get the chance to figure it out she draws her hand away.

It's in English that I notice her again, only this time it's her who is looking over towards me. I see the slight tug at her lips as she smiles softly at me. I smile back before looking back down at my book, hoping that I've been quick enough to hide the blush that I'm certain is creeping up my neck and face. When the bell rings I make my way towards my car where Hanna is standing, her arms folded almost defensively.

"Hi," I say as I throw my bag in the car, "were we supposed to meet?" I ask. "Nope, I want to invite you to Noel Kahn's party this weekend," she replies with a smile. "I'm flattered," I reply honestly, "but don't you want to take someone else like a date?" I add.

"Nope, you can be my date," she winks at me before tilting her head. I weigh up my weekend options before I answer. "Sure I'll be your date Han, but I'm not dressing like a dude." I reply with a smile of my own.

The rest of the week passes quickly and before I know it it's Noel Kahn's part. "You nearly ready?" I ask Hanna for the tenth time and it's Spencer who lets out an exasperating groan.

"She always does this, takes forever to get dressed whenever we go out," Spencer states as she throws me an almost apologetic look. "Typical girly girl" I remark and we both laugh. By the time we leave Hanna's house Aria is with us and night has began to settle around us.

"Where's Ali?" Spencer asks and I'm glad she asks because I want to know too, there's something dangerously curious about the blonde. "She is just meeting us there." Aria replies as she falls into step with Spencer and Hanna puts her arm through mine.

As we approach Noel's house I can hear the loud hum of music coming from inside the house, the ground's almost vibrating with it. I spot Alison easy enough, she's on the porch with two guys who are basically hanging over her. I nudge Hanna and direct her attention towards the other blonde. She eventually notices us and waves over before meeting us half way with a few drinks in her hand, one for each of us.

I say thanks and accept the drink feeling the now familiar spark of energy between us when our fingers brush against each other. This time though she doesn't give me a second look she just moves on and hands the next drink to Aria.

As I leave the bathroom I make my way back into the room that we had all been standing in just a few minutes previously. Nudging past a few people I notice that Hanna or any of the other girls are nowhere to be seen. Heading backwards I manage to make it outside through the throng of bodies and I'm glad of the fresh air. It's then that I hear Alison's voice.

I slowly make my way towards the side of the house where I peer around, Alison has her back against the brick wall, there's a guy in a baseball jacket towering over her and she looks afraid. He leans in to kiss her and is quickly pushed away but before she can walk away he grabs her shoulders and slams her back into the wall. The force of it drowned out by a combination of people and music.

"Hey," I shout as I walk quicker towards her. The guy seems startled, like a deer caught in the headlights and he leers down to say something to her before taking off around the other side of the house before I can reach her.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I watch a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm fine." She replies as she wipes the offending tear with the back of her hand. It's when she goes to walk away from me that I reach gently for her wrist pulling her back.

I pull her back closer than I had intended to and she's now facing me, I can feel her breath on my cheek when she breathes out, her heels making up for the height distance between us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again. "I will be fine." She replies as she gauges my eyes with her own. I still have my hand curled around her wrist and I can feel her pulse beating erratically under my fingers when I move closer towards her.


	2. There She Goes

_Thanks for the feedback honestly it's awesome! Also for the Guest reviewer who asked about my story/chapter titles they generally come from songs this story is named after One Night Only – Say You Don't Want It and I always think of Alison when I hear it for some reason__**. Anyway new chapter please follow/fave/review etc!  
**_

* * *

When I move closer to her I can practically hear my head fighting with my heart. I want to kiss her, almost desperately, and I watch as her breath hitches in her throat and I think that she is expecting me to kiss her but I don't.

I draw her closer towards me and wrap my arms around her waist. I feel as she stiffens at first in my arms and then relaxes when she places her head on my shoulder and I begin to rub soft circles on her lower back. A few moments pass before we part and I watch as she wipes the remaining tears from her face.

"Thanks Emily," She mumbles quietly looking around to see if anyone has seen anything, or if anyone has seen us. That seems the more likely explanation. "It's okay, no one is around." I reply.

She's all kinds of alluring and I'm already hooked on her. "Where did you go?" Hanna shouts as she makes her way towards us, her eyes darting between us to assess the situation. "I needed some air," Ali replies and then she walks away casually like the last ten minutes have never happened.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asks since I'm pretty sure the confusion is written all over my face. "Yeah I'm fine," I answer although I'm not, I want to know what the hell just happened. Alison just shut down on me. I watch as she saunters back towards Noel's house before she glances back at me briefly, her eyes stay on me for a second longer than necessary before she rounds the corner and out of my view.

"He was cute," Hanna speaks as we walk towards her house. "Who?" I ask, my mind currently floating back to Alison. "That guy who was hitting on you before we left," she replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhm he's not really my type," I reply knowing I'm about to tell Hanna something I haven't told anyone here yet. "Why? He seemed pretty into you." Hanna mumbles as she pinches my arm.

"I like girls," I reply simply trying to watch her reaction. "Oh," she states, "Oh." She says again her eyes widening in realisation. "Yeah he is definitely not your type then," she continues with a laugh.

"That went better than expected," I admit. "Why? Did you think I'd not want to be your friend or something?" she asks and she looks almost offended at my inclination. "I have no idea what I thought you would say." I admit.

The following morning I make my way to the coffee shop for my shift and despite not drinking much last night I can feel a headache starting to brew. Thirty minutes into my shift and bodies begin to stream through the door wanting their caffeine shot, most faces I recognise from the party last night. The next time the door chimes I look up and see Alison walking in and I'm sure that my heart skips a beat or five. She orders without fuss and doesn't say much to me. It's almost like last night never happened. I'm saved from an awkward situation when Hanna, Spencer and Aria walk in and take a seat next to Alison.

Finishing orders I can feel a presence behind me and when I look back I see the guy who was hitting on me last night. He's talking incoherently about connections and dates and I can't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested," I say hoping he will get the message but he doesn't and follows behind me to Alison's table where I hand over the girls' coffees.

"Just one date," he persists and now I'm getting annoyed. "No." I reply curtly. I watch as Hanna stands close to me before speaking to the guy.

"She's not interested in you, I have a better chance with her know what I mean?" she explains and I can feel everybody watching us. Hanna has just outed me to everyone in the Brew and I watch Alison, the new information about me dancing behind her eyes like a prize.

"Thanks Hanna," I say scrunching my nose up. "Sorry Em," she replies, "but hey at least other guys won't try it now," she continues before she takes a sip of her coffee. "Every cloud." I reply before I walk away to give other customers their orders and I can feel a pair of eyes watching me and I just know that it's Alison.

I can feel it and it's almost tangible. Shortly afterwards I'm at the counter when Aria, Spencer and Hanna say bye to me. I turn and Alison's in front of me with a twenty dollar bill to pay for their coffees. I say bye to her and watch as she walks to the door only to turn on her heels. "I knew there was something different about you Emily," she proclaims and before I can open my mouth to reply she is out the door.

As I make my way home the headache that threatened me earlier has gone and I plug my earphones into my phone, the sound of The La's – There She Goes drowns out the sound of the rest of the world. The irony of the song is not lost on me when I think about Alison. I walk for ten minutes more before I feel a hand grab gently at my wrist. Startled I turn around and see the girl who has plagued my mind for the last few days.

"Sorry I didn't hear you," I say as I remove my earphones. "I figured," she replies with a tilt of her head. "The girls are coming over to mine for a movie sleepover tonight I want to invite you," Alison asks and I'm eager to say yes but I don't, I hold back and pretend to think it over for a few moments.

"Yeah I will ask my Mom but it should be fine." I answer eventually knowing that it will be fine. "Great I will see you later then," she replies simply and I can't help but watch the swing of her hips as she moves further away from me down the street.

I arrange to meet Hanna just after eight so we can go to Alison's together and when I pick her up she is already in her pajamas. "It's good to be prepared to chill," she explains. When we arrive I see Aria and Spencer on one of the couches, Hanna throws herself on the empty seat and I sit on the other couch knowing that Alison will likely sit beside me and sure enough she does.

"What film tonight guys?" Spencer asks and I listen as they all contribute, Aria's idea of a horror winning in the end. "Great just what I like to watch on a chair by myself," Hanna quips as she pulls her duvet over her.

"Stop being a big baby it's just a film," Alison teases and I watch as Hanna thinks something over. "Okay well you swap with me, you sit here and I'll sit with Em she looks like she could protect me from a horror," she suggests with a grin. Alison shakes her head before sitting next to me, her duvet in tow.

By the time the film finishes Alison is several inches closer to me and her arm is touching mine under the duvet that she threw over us and I'm pretty sure sparks are flying around somewhere because of the skin on skin contact.

"Weren't you scared?" she whispers. "A little," I admit with a soft smile. Looking around I notice we're the only ones awake. Aria and Spencer are asleep on opposite ends of the couch and Hanna looks asleep her head is still half buried under her duvet.

"Do you mind if I grab a drink before I go to sleep?" I ask and she shakes her head. "I need one too I'll come with you," she replies and we both stand nearly bumping into each other.

"Thanks again for last night," she says as she pulls out two glasses from a cupboard. "It's fine, no trouble," I assure her. She smiles at me genuinely and for the first time I see her normally. There's no make up or fancy clothes or shoes there's just her and she is absolutely perfect.

This time when she hands me the glass our hands brush and she doesn't look away, she looks at my hand and then back up to me, her bottom lip pulled gently between her teeth. I swallow hastily and all of a sudden the saliva has left my mouth and I have no idea what to say or do. Her eyes look directly into mine and I can see the vulnerability behind them.

"Guys will you get me a drink too," Hanna shouts and the spell we are under is broken. Alison is the first to move, ghosting past me towards the cupboard for another glass. "Alison." I say but she shakes her head.

"Call me Ali," she replies and then she moves past me again, "come on we better take this to Hanna." She suggests and I can't help but think what would have happened if Hanna hadn't shouted on us. I look at Ali before I move and I can tell that she is thinking the same.


	3. Where You Stand

_Just like to point out Paily will not feature at all in this story Paige will just be Emily's friend through swimming and I know she doesn't in the show but in this story she has a girlfriend. Still no idea what route I'm going to go down with this story whether it'll be a Hannily/Emison triangle or just Emison so bear with me. __**Be awesome and follow/fave/review!  
**_

* * *

It's Hanna who wakes me by stumbling over my duvet and I'm quickly realising that she is not the most delicate person in the world. "You awake?" she whispers. "I am now," I reply, my voice still full of sleep.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asks and the thought of coffee brightens me up. Standing I run my hand through my tousled hair and look around. Spencer and Aria are still asleep, so is Ali although my eyes linger slightly on her bare stomach. Her skin exposed where her t-shirt has ridden up during the night. I tear my eyes away and shake away my thoughts before I follow Hanna into the kitchen to get my coffee.

"It's usually me handing out the coffees," I say with a smile when Hanna hands me a mug over. "Yeah must be a nice change," she adds before she takes a sip of her own. I can tell she's not a morning person. There's a comfortable silence that settles around and it's only broken when Spencer emerges.

"Coffee?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically "God yes," she replies. "Spence is our caffeine junkie," Hanna says before she retrieves another mug. "The other two are coming they were just waking up when I left the room." Spencer adds before she lets out a contented sigh when she takes a sip of her coffee. I can only smile and take a sip of my own, I've landed lucky with these girls being my friends.

I can hear footsteps padding closer towards us and I turn and see Ali. Despite just being awake her eyes sparkle their brilliant blue and she looks flawless. She looks at me with a smile before turning her attention back to the girls. I'm aware that she's standing behind me, her hand on the kitchen island just inches away from my back where I'm sitting on one of the stools.

"Do you want a seat?" I ask and turn my head slightly. "No it's okay," she replies sweetly and presses a hand onto my shoulder. My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my t-shirt and I'm pretty sure that my shoulder will have her hand print burned into my skin. She's quickly moving though, and she makes her way over to the kettle where she stands with her own coffee. "Anyone want to pay for my breakfast? I'm starving. " Hanna asks and I can only laugh.

It's Monday before I see any of them again. As I walk into our English class I spot Alison motioning for me to sit across from her, her smile is full and it's enough to light up a room.

"Just in time," Alison whispers, her voice is low and I can't help but shiver slightly. I smile at her as I pull my copy of Great Expectations out my bag. It's then that Mr Fitz begins to speak and I have to force my attention away from her and onto the book. A few moments later I chance a glance at her and find her doing the same, the both of us quickly drawing our eyes back down to the book. And while I'm not certain I think I see Ali's cheeks turn a gentle shade of red.

"How was swim practice?" Hanna asks as she sits next to me with her lunch. "Good, really good," I reply, "a girl from the team actually invited me to hang out with her this weekend." I add with a smile and Hanna's smiling back at me.

"Oh who?" Spencer asks and she genuinely seems interested. "Her name is Paige, I don't know if you guys know her already?" I answer. "Paige McCullers?" Ali scoffs. I nod my head slowly wondering what her problem with Paige is.

"Ali and Paige don't exactly see eye to eye," Aria explains. " Under statement," Hanna adds with an eye roll. "She's not the kind of people you want to hang around with Emily," Ali says and there's a slight harshness to her voice as she stands "or maybe she is, she does play for your team after all." She quips before she walks away and it takes me a few seconds to register what she means.

"Ignore her." Hanna speaks as she puts her arm around my shoulder to give me a hug. Spencer just nods in agreement although she looks kind of annoyed at what Ali has just done. "I think she's having guy trouble," Aria states as she picks at her salad.

"So? Doesn't mean she has to speak to Em like that," Hanna argues. "It's okay I've heard it all before," I say with a forced smile but underneath I'm annoyed. That wasn't the same Ali I sat beside in English earlier in the day.

When the bell rings I make my way to Chemistry and see Alison talking to some guy in the corridor. She doesn't spot me for a second but when she does her hand ends up on the guys shoulder and she's laughing like he's the funniest guy in the world. As I walk past I can't help but wonder if it's all for my benefit.

In Chemistry I sit with Paige and our conversation flows easily. "What happened between you and Ali?" I blurt out and immediately regret it when I see Paige's face. "It's complicated, we've never got on and we never will," she answers and I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Sorry." I apologise. "No it's okay I know you're friends with her I just hope it doesn't stop us becoming friends," she replies hesitantly. "It wont," I answer confidently.

"Do you fancy a coffee tonight at The Brew?" she asks. "Yeah that sounds good to me how about six tonight?" I counter. "Yep that works for me," she replies with a smile, "here's my number."

"Hey," Hanna shouts as I make my way through a group of people and head towards my car. "Hey," I answer. "Do you want to do something tonight? Aria and Spence are busy," she asks and I'm about to say yes when I remember Paige.

"Would love to but I'm meeting Paige for a coffee, you can come with us if you want?" I offer. "No thanks I don't want to be the third wheel on a first date," she answers, "but you should go and have fun, never know what might happen between you." I don't know why but I have a feeling that she doesn't really mean what she's saying and I don't know if it's because of the problem between Ali and Paige.

"It's not a date Hanna." I state and she tilts her head playfully before saying bye to me. As I start the engine my mind wanders to Paige and I really hope she doesn't expect this to be a date.

As six approaches I make my way into The Brew and order my usual before I take a seat at a window booth. Not long after I sit I see Paige leaning over to kiss a girl before she gets out a car. Hanna's words earlier about a date fly through my mind and I can't help but shake my head.

"Hi," she greets warmly as she walks towards the table. "Hey, sorry I already ordered I didn't know what you'd want," I reply. "Its fine Emily but for future reference I drink cappuccino's," she answers and there's humour in her voice. "Good choice." I reply with a laugh.

It's around forty-five minutes later when my attention is drawn to the doors of The Brew. I watch as Alison walks in alone, looking at the menu she orders before she turns in our direction. Paige's back is facing her but I know she knows that it's her. She turns quickly towards the doors and leaves without saying a word to me. "Sorry my friend just came in and left I'm going to see if she's okay." I excuse myself before I slide out the booth and head towards the doors.

I spot her as she walks quickly down the nearly empty street. "Ali?" I shout and quicken my pace so the gap between us shortens. "Ali?" I shout again and this time she stops walking.

"What?" she asks. "What is your problem with me? You've only known me a few days and already you have a problem," I ask. "It's not you I have the problem with," she replies, her voice laced with irritation. I shake my head in frustration.

"What?" she asks as she takes a step closer to me. "Nothing." I reply and turn to head back towards The Brew. "No say it," she challenges. "Fine," I answer before I turn back around in her direction.

"Being around you is like a rollercoaster and I only jumped on the Ali rollercoaster a few days ago, I don't know where the hell I stand with you," I say.

"You stand in the same place as my other friends," she replies and she's sure to highlight the word friends. "Yeah so you look at your other friends like you did with me the other night?" I ask and I know I've hit a nerve.

"You're crazy," she scoffs and her voice is getting lower with every sentence. "So you're fine that I'm in there with Paige and not you?" I push and I know that I shouldn't be enjoying this but there's a part of me which is enjoying it.

"I don't like girls like that," she responds, her voice ice cold. "What about me?" I ask and there's a few seconds of silence. "Like I said you're crazy if you think that." And its then she turns and walks down the street.

I don't move from my position because for one reason or another I can feel that she's going to turn around. Just as she's about to turn the corner she looks back in my direction and her eyes lock onto mine.


	4. Kiss Me

_Decided this will be an Emison story rather than a triangle so I hope that's okay with you guys! I'm sure it will be since the majority was happy with either happening!__** Follow/fave and leave me a wee review it's very awesome and appreciated!  
**_

* * *

I stand where I am and hold her gaze, neither of us backing down to each other. For a second it actually looks like she is going to walk back towards me but I watch as she hesitates and turns away from me. I hear the reason why she walks away a second later when Paige clears her throat behind me.

"Is there something going on between you two?" she asks simply. "N – No," I speak and I know that I sound less than convincing. "Okay but if you need to talk or something you know I'm here," she replies as she shifts on her feet and I can see that on some level she doesn't believe what I've just said.

"I'm really sorry Paige," I mutter, "but I need to go and speak to her again." I turn around and follow the same path that Alison had walked down only moments ago.

As I turn the corner I see her not too far in front, her blonde hair blowing slightly against the wind. As my feet pound against the pavement I realise that this time I have no idea what I am going to say to her. "Ali wait," I shout as I get nearer to her, my sneakers make light work of the distance between us and there's no way she's out pacing me in her heels.

"You don't give up do you? What do you want from me?" she replies, it almost sounds as if she's mocking me and I wonder why I bothered to follow her in the first place. "I didn't mean to get under your skin but you can't treat me like that," I snap back. She glares at the few people who are walking around us before she tugs at my wrist and pulls me down a small alleyway that is nestled in between two office buildings.

"Would you stop it," she hisses, "whatever you think this is between us it isn't." She continues as she waves a finger between us. "Fine if it isn't what I think it is then you can stop treating me like crap, do you get off on speaking to me like that or something?" I ask in frustration.

"Oh you'd love to know what gets me off wouldn't you Emily?" she taunts and I can feel the anger begin to bubble away in my chest. "You're such a fucking child," I state harshly and I can see the surprise written on her face when I curse at her. I shake my head at her and turn to head out of the alleyway when I hear her scoff at me.

"Really you're walking away from me?" she asks and her voice is full of confusion. "Yes Alison I'm walking away from you" I reply easily.

"You can't do that," she says and I can tell I've gotten under her skin again. It occurs to me that I could be the first person who has ever dared to walk away from Alison DiLaurentis and the thought pleases me briefly. "Why?" I ask and she knows that I'm challenging her, "why do you care if I walk away from you right now?" I continue as I walk slowly back towards her.

"I don't care," she stammers and she follows me by taking a few steps back, her back hitting against the wall after a few steps. "I think you do," I say and I'm standing so close to her and it feels like my heart is about to burst out of my ribcage. "I don't care if you walk away from me." She breathes quietly and I see her breath get caught in the back of her throat before she draws her sparkling blue eyes up to meet mine.

Without thinking I lean down and press my lips against hers. I feel her respond to the kiss and our lips move easily against each other like we've had years of practice and I swear I hear Ali whimper a little as I pull away. As I pull away from her I expect her to push me away in disgust and storm off but she doesn't. She stands still for a split second before she grabs a fistful of the collar on my jacket drawing my lips back to hers eagerly.

The kiss is different this time, it's frenzied, almost like she can't get enough of it. I feel my stomach lurch as her tongue clashes against my own. I move my hands to her hips and nudge her gently back so she's pressed fully against the wall and her hands wrap delicately around my neck pulling me as close to her as she can. She kisses me frantically and her hands get buried in my hair and I feel like I'm floating on air because Alison DiLaurentis is kissing me like this.

When our lips eventually part I can still feel my heart beating against my chest it's beating so fast that I'm surprised Alison can't hear it too. I look down at Ali and find her breathing is just as erratic as my own. She finally looks up at me and her eyes are wide with shock and she looks almost vulnerable. Her hand shakes a little as she traces her finger down my cheek and along my jaw line.

"You can't tell anyone about this," she murmurs, her eyes drifting to her hand which is still placed on my jaw. "Ali," I try to reason with her. "No," she cuts me off. "You can't tell anyone about this Emily." She states again and this time her words are firmer. She pushes herself off the wall and straightens her jacket before she walks past me and heads towards the light of the street.

I run my hand through my hair and lean back against the wall. The wall that I'd just pressed Ali against. Where I'd just kissed her until I could hardly breathe. A noise startles me and I see the form of a shadow at the entrance of the alleyway. I look around for a hiding place and find none so I wait for the shadow to emerge and when it does I'm stunned to see Ali.

"Ali are you okay?" I ask as she walks fully into view. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering if you could take me home? I don't want to walk home in the dark by myself," she explains quietly, avoiding any eye contact with me. "Of course my car's just at The Brew." I reply quickly before I make my way over to her. After one kiss I am already drunk on Alison.

Driving her home the car is filled with silence except for the soft noise of the radio in the background. Glancing over I watch as she stares out the window and I'm convinced that she's only staring out the window to avoid any eye contact with me because the scenery is not all that great in this part of town.

"Focus on the road." She says and I see a soft smile tug at the edge of her mouth. "I am focused on the road," I reply even though I've just been caught red handed looking at her. "Yeah right I can see you in this window you know." she scoffs playfully and I revel in the ease of our conversation. It's then that New Found Glory's cover of Kiss Me drifts into the car through the radio.

"Oh I love this song," Ali says as she eventually draws her attention away from the window. "Yeah me too," I reply and I reach out to turn the volume up a bit at the same time as her and our fingers brush against each other sending shock waves up my arm.

"Sorry," I mumble as I draw my hand away quickly. "You don't have to be sorry Em, it's your car," she soothes and I can't help but smile because that's the first time that she has called me 'Em.' She goes back to staring out the window as she softly sings a long to the song and her voice is like music to my ears.

When we eventually pull outside her house I exit my side of the car and walk beside her to the porch. "What are you doing?" she asks but this time there's no nastiness in her voice it's more curiosity. "I just want to make sure you get home okay," I reply with a shrug.

I look at her for a few moments before I turn to walk back to my car. "Em?" she calls and I turn back to face her. Her face is unreadable and I watch as her mouth moves but there's no sound.

"I won't tell anyone Ali." I say as I jump into my car. As I pull away I see her watching my car disappear out of view.


	5. Woman Crush

_Ah your feedback is amazing seriously, so grateful to all of you. __**Please follow/fave and review!**__ Even if it's just a few words it is very appreciated and it makes me want to write more!  
_

* * *

On Friday I make my way into the school canteen, my bag thrown over my shoulder which is throbbing in pain. I avoid eye contact with Ali as much as I can because every time I look at her the thought of her lips against mine begins to play in my head on a loop and it's like she's doing the same because she hasn't made any eye contact with me in days. It's like a mutual stand off.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks when I grimace in pain. "I hurt my shoulder in the pool earlier," I reply, "it's pretty sore but it should be okay," I add. "Maybe you should go for a massage I heard the new girl down there is pretty hot if your date with Paige didn't go that well," Hanna replies and I can't help but roll my eyes in her direction.

"For the last time it wasn't a date Hanna," I answer. "I'm skipping the hot girl part but it may help your shoulder get better?" Spencer suggests and I watch as Ali's eyes narrow in the direction of Spencer.

"Maybe I will then," I answer and I watch a little crease appear in the middle of Ali's brow. "Take me with you then because I need to de-stress," Hanna argues and before I know it Hanna, Aria and Spencer are bickering over which one of them needs a massage the most while Ali stays quiet, picking at her food.

"By the way me and Spencer are going to the cinema tonight if you guys want to come?" Aria asks when they stop bickering. Hanna is the first to say yes before I nod my answer too. "Ali?" Hanna asks as she snaps Ali out of whatever daydream she's in.

"What?" Ali responds and its clear she hasn't heard a word of what's been said at our table. "Cinema tonight?" Spencer asks in reply. "Yeah sure," she replies nonchalantly and for the first time in days she makes eye contact with me.

The rest of the day passes quickly and by eight at night we are all waiting in the queue for popcorn. "Where's Ali?" Hanna asks and part of me is secretly hoping that she maybe can't make it while another part of me is desperate to see her. "Right there" Aria points as Ali makes her way towards us and I can't help but let my eyes roam over her because she looks gorgeous.

"Sorry I'm late my Dad had to drop something off at the office," she states as she stands beside us. "What film are we going to see again?" I ask. "The new scary one," Hanna replies with a slight frown.

"Another one? Do you guys like horrors or are you just trying to frighten me out of our friendship?" I say with a laugh. "Don't be silly Em we love that you're part of our group." Hanna argues as she links our arms together.

"Do you mind if I sit at the aisle seat?" Ali asks and it's the first time she's really spoken to me since we kissed. "No that's fine," I reply and take my seat next to Hanna. I feel Hanna flinch to my left as a particularly gory scene plays out and I feel as Ali shifts in her seat to my right.

"How can you be okay with watching this?" Ali whispers, her breath is hot against my skin and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. "It's not too bad," I whisper in reply and it's not exactly the truth because the film is scary and I watch as Ali turns slightly towards me. She looks at me with a 'yeah right' face before resting her arm on the chairs arm that separates us. A few moments later she flinches again and I can't help but reach out and rest my hand on her arm to try and soothe her.

I see her look down at my hand before I pull it away quickly. "Sorry," I mumble and she looks up at me briefly before turning her attention back to the film. A few moment's later I'm surprised when she reaches over and grips my hand, pulling it back over to her lap where she rests her hand on top of mine. My mind is racing and all I can think about is the fact that my hand is on Ali's lap and she placed it there by herself.

I look over at her and I catch her attention, she doesn't say anything but there's a soft smile playing on her lips and she gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeeze her hand back and suddenly the film doesn't seem so scary.

"How about coming back to mine? My Mom's out with the Pastor and there's some booze kicking around," Hanna asks. Aria and Spencer both agree before she turns to me. "Yeah why not? I'm in." I answer and then her attention falls on Ali.

"Yeah okay but I'm not getting drunk and playing any silly games," she replies seriously and I hear Hanna scoff quietly before she says, "Yeah right." A short drive later and we are all making our way upstairs towards Hanna's bedroom with the bottles of booze in tow.

As the bottles get passed around the circle we're in for the fourth or fifth time the conversation quickly turns sexual and most of the questions seem to be aimed at me. "Have you ever dated a guy?" Aria asks and I see Alison shift slightly out the corner of my eye like she's interested in the answer.

"Yes" I reply, "but it was a two week romance when I was fifteen and it made me realise I never wanted to date guys again" I admit with a giggle. "I've always had a thought about sleeping with a woman," Hanna announces, her words slurring towards the end and the attention swings onto her.

"Really?" Spencer asks but there's no real shock on her face. "Yeah I bet it's great, women know what their doing right Em?" she asks me and I can feel my face turning red. "Come on don't be embarrassed," she teases and I can't help but grin. "Yes we know what we're doing," I reply. "Ooh," Spencer says as she takes a swig of the vodka. "Maybe I'd be interested in women after all then," she adds as a joke.

"You and Aria would be cute together, plus you two can be a little gay together at times," Hanna states and the two brunettes can only look at each other with wide eyes. "How about you Ali?" Hanna asks and she's on a roll "have you ever had a thing for a woman?" There are a few beats of silence before she speaks. "Not really no."

I'm not surprised and yet I can't help but feel a small stab of hurt in my chest because nearly a week ago she was kissing me like her life depended on it and I wonder if it was all a massive joke to her.

"Yeah right everyone has a woman crush, I think Em's my new one," she says with a wink and I can tell she's joking but I feel Ali stiffen beside me as if Hanna has just said something seriously offensive. "Maybe you'd like the girl at the massage place then," Ali bites back and I can tell it's a thinly veiled insult because of what Hanna had said to me earlier in the day at school.

Not long after that Hanna is rolled into bed with Spencer and Aria curled in behind her, the three of them the worst off because of the alcohol. I'm on the floor with a spare duvet and Ali is laying a few feet away from me with her own blanket. I can't see her properly in the darkness but I'm pretty sure that she's awake and as I roll onto my side her voice breaks the silence.

"Em are you asleep?" she whispers and I'm hesitant to reply but I feel the words slipping out of my mouth before I can stop them. "No, I'm awake Ali." I reply and I hear as she shuffles out from under her duvet before she makes her way across the floor towards me.

I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming when she slips under my duvet beside me, the heat of her is immediate. "What is it?" I ask quietly and even in this light her eyes still manage to sparkle. "Nothing, not really," she replies and I watch as her brow creases before she turns towards me. She darts forward and presses her lips against mine in a chaste kiss and I nearly pinch myself because now I'm sure that I'm dreaming.

"Wait," I breathe as I pull away from her. "I thought you said you didn't have a woman crush?" I feel as her hand rests on the exposed skin of my hip where my t-shirt has risen up. My skin feels like it's on fire and my heart pounds erratically in my chest. "I said not really, I didn't say I didn't have one." She replies and I believe her because she sounds genuine and her eyes are open and unguarded even in the darkness of Hanna's room.

"Please kiss me again Em," she says so quietly that it's barely audible and my stomach does somersaults when I hear her say my name like that. It's almost as if she needs me to kiss her. I know that it is probably a mistake and when the light of day appears she won't be able to look at me or even talk to me but I can't help it. And it's wrong, so wrong.

I lean into her and brush our lips together again because I am quickly realising that I can't say no to Alison DiLaurentis.


	6. Fool For You

_This chapter is going to get a little angsty (don't hate me!) and I know it's not the longest chapter but I wanted to get it posted plus it sets things up for the next one which will be set around 2/3 months later! __**Enjoy and please follow/fave and review :).  
**_

* * *

I stir awake when the light breaks through Hanna's blinds and directly into my face. Blinking open my sleepy eyes my attention is immediately drawn to Ali who is looking up at me through long lashes as if she's been waiting for me to wake up. Her head is against my shoulder and to my surprise her left arm is draped across the lower part of my stomach. She glances up at the other girls on the bed briefly before she leans up towards me only to hesitate at the last second. I meet her halfway and press my lips gently against hers.

"Good morning," she says as she rests her head back on my shoulder. "Good morning yourself," I reply, my voice still raspy from sleep, "how did you sleep?" I ask. I watch as she looks up at me almost guiltily. "Really good." She whispers and I curl my hand around her shoulder to bring her ever closer.

"My head is pounding," Hanna states as she runs her hand through her blonde hair before taking another large gulp of her coffee. I hide the smirk when I see how hung over the three girls are in comparison to Ali and me. It's then that Ali's phone breaks into a shrill ringing noise. She looks at the caller I.D quickly before turning it over onto the kitchen table.

"Ali please answer your phone I think my head is going to explode if that noise continues," Hanna complains and Aria and Spencer mumble in agreement. She flips her phone over in her hand and I see a guys name on the screen that I don't recognise, I frown slightly trying to think if I know a 'Liam' or not just as Ali excuses herself from the kitchen. As I slowly scrape the last of my breakfast into the bin I can't help but overhear Ali's hushed conversation that she's having with this Liam over the phone.

I sit back at the table and I'm struck with the realisation that whoever Alison is talking to is more than just her friend. My mind momentarily flies back to last night and I can feel her against my lips and it feels like a betrayal and I wonder if that's why she looked guilty this morning, because she already has someone. _Someone who isn't me_.

I drag my mind back into reality before it goes into overdrive. "I better head home to check the house and get a shower and that before my shift tonight," I state and I receive hugs from Aria, Spencer and Hanna before I open the kitchen door and see Ali striding back towards us.

"Em where are you going?" she asks and she tries to put her hand on my arm. "Don't touch me," I hiss and there's a flash of hurt that crosses her face. "I'm not your puppet Ali you can't pick me up and throw me away when you feel like it," I add hastily before I head for Hanna's front door.

"What are you talking about?" she asks as she closes the door behind us. "I heard you on the phone with that guy, are you in a relationship or something with him?" I counter and I can see the defeat in her face because I've heard some of her conversation.

"No were not together it was a one date thing that's all," she replies. "When?" I ask and I hate how irrational I'm being because I'm well aware that me and Ali are not together in any sense but it hurts and I currently hate how much she's under my skin.

"A few days ago," she admits, her eyes find the ground and some part of me is hoping that the ground opens up and swallows me so I don't have to deal with this situation. Because everything is happening so quickly and it feels like a downwards spiral.

"I'm done Ali. You can't just kiss me whenever it suits you and then think it's okay. I have whiplash from just being around you," I argue and I see her wince slightly at my words. "Keep your voice down Em" she cautions as she glances back at Hanna's door.

"Why? So people don't know that we've kissed? That you kissed me?" I argue and the stab of hurt in my chest is growing rapidly with every passing minute, "am I really that bad Ali?" I ask and my voice is slightly raised.

I don't want to show her just how much I'm hooked on her because I am and I have been since the day I met her and I inwardly curse my own bad luck that I happen to want the most unobtainable person on the face of this planet. She does nothing before shaking her head and breathing out a quiet, "No". "That's not a good enough answer," I state before I walk towards my car.

When I eventually get home I press play on the answering machine and listen to my Mom's message, she left a few days ago. I smile knowing how much it means to her to be spending more time with my Dad in Texas. It briefly takes my mind away from Ali and I'm glad of that because she is the last person I want to think about and yet ironically she's the only person I can think about.

I'd been stupid to kiss her back last night, stupid to want her and stupid to believe that I could mean something to her. I'd been stupid on the whole but as my mind wanders back to her in my arms this morning hesitating to kiss me there's still a tiny part of me that believes that it wasn't nothing. Believes that in some twisted way she wants me as much as I want her.

Agreeing to work the late shift had not been one of my brightest ideas. As the last of the bodies filter out of the coffee shop I'm able to quickly tidy up before locking up and heading out into the darkness.

"Can we talk?" a voice asks and I feel my spine stiffen, every cell in my body willing me not to turn around but I know I have no choice. She is always in control. "How long have you been waiting here for me? I didn't even tell you what time I finished." I reply as I turn around.

"I asked Hanna and then waited I didn't think you'd reply to a text or a call from me," Ali answers and I watch as she puts her hands into her jacket pocket as a cold wind surrounds us, her blonde hair blowing flawlessly. "You thought right" I reply coldy as I stalk towards my car which is parked across the street.

"Em wait," Ali calls as she follows closely behind me. "No I told you I was done and I know that may be a shock to you but I am." I reply as I continue to take steps forward. "Please," she pleads and I get the feeling that Alison DiLaurentis is not used to saying please to or for anybody.

"I only went out with him the one time," she explains and I eventually turn around with my arms folded across my chest. "Yeah, days after you kissed me. So lets get this straight I kissed you first but you pulled me back and then you went out with a guy and then you kissed me again last night. Don't you get how messed up that is?" I rant and she tilts her head slightly, her eyes are glued to the ground.

"I know," she sighs, "I can't take it back now though it's done," she adds as she finally she draws her eyes up to meet my own. "It's all done, whatever this is between us it's done." I reply quickly and I hate how harsh I sound. She takes a few steps towards me before placing her hand on my cheek, her delicate fingers trailing a now familiar path down along my jaw.

She leans in gently to kiss me and it takes all my strength to pull away from her. "That's not going to fix this Ali." I mutter before I head straight towards my car.


	7. And It Feels Like Jealously

Thanks for all the feedback etc it is all awesome so keep doing it please! Sorry this is a very heavy dialogue chapter. **Follow/fave and review please it's very appreciated!  
**

* * *

_2 Months Later_

"Winter has definitely arrived," Hanna huffs as she pulls her hat off and shakes away the large flakes of snow. Despite it only being late October the snow has quickly gathered momentum, setting a slippery white blanket on the ground.

"Don't worry I heard it's to clear up by the end of the weekend," Spencer answers as she takes off her jacket. She's standing next to Aria who looks like an eskimo in fashionable clothes. "Are you cold or something Aria?" I ask with a smirk. "My fingers are about to snap off please get me some tea Em," she replies as she peels off her gloves. It's then that the door chimes and I hear footsteps padding towards us.

"Are you guys going tonight?" Ali asks as she sits down at the table with the others. "Yeah if it stops snowing we will be," Aria answers. I busy myself with making their orders before I head back to the table with their coffees and tea in tow. "How about you Em, are you coming tonight?" Hanna asks as she reaches for her coffee.

"Yeah I'll go if you guys are going," I reply. "Are you bringing someone?" Hanna adds while she wiggles her eyebrows at Kate who has been in the coffee shop every other day for the past week.

"No I'm going alone," I reply and out the corner of my eye I can see Ali's eyes blazing towards Kate briefly before they return back to me. "Can I get a coffee?" she asks sweetly. "Yep sure, I will just be a minute." I reply before turning my back on her.

In two months we've managed to build an awkward kind of friendship where we talk to each other when we need to but it never develops into anything more. There's no touching or hugs and we never lie next to each other at sleepovers. The kisses we shared are never mentioned and sometimes I manage to half convince myself that they never happened but then I catch her glancing at me every now and then and it all comes back like a never ending current.

But I know it's better for me this way. If I keep her at arms length then what happened can't happen again. And despite knowing it's better for me I still can't shake the feeling of her off.

"Your friends seem nice," Kate quips as she sits her empty mug onto the table. "Yeah they are most of the time," I reply with a laugh and it's maybe a little too loud because soon Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Ali are watching us and Ali looks like she's left the room and her minds on something else.

"Oh we have an audience," she says with a wink and I can't help but smile and shake my head. "I best take this over to her," I say pointing down to Ali's coffee. "Emily here take this if you're ever free and want to get a coffee that's not here." Kate states with a grin as she stands and hands me a folded piece of paper before she heads towards the door.

"There you go Ali," I say as I place her coffee in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want to bring her tonight? You look very cosy together," Ali says and I can tell it's through gritted teeth. "Yeah I'm sure but thanks for the offer." I reply and I watch as Hanna's eyes narrow at us.

As we reach Noel Kahn's party my mind rewinds back to the last Noel Kahn party that I was at. The party that I had nearly kissed Ali at after some guy had pushed her against the wall. Time has passed quickly but I recognise most of the faces here.

"Em where have you gone?" Hanna asks as she snaps her fingers in front of me. "Sorry it's just very cold," I lie as I realise that I have fallen a few steps behind the rest of the group. "That doesn't make sense as to why you stopped walking," Hanna argues as she drags me forward.

"I was just remembering something but it doesn't matter." I reply and she shrugs at me although I can tell she's curious about what I've been thinking about.

"Emily," the voice calls and I turn around to see Kate walking towards us. "Thought you didn't want to impress anybody tonight," Hanna whispers. "I didn't know she was coming." I reply quickly. "Great," Ali mumbles as she turns away from us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask cheerily as she reaches our group and I'm actually happy to see her. "That guy invited me when I bumped into him in the coffee shop," she replies as she nods towards Noel Kahn. "Makes sense." I mutter knowing he only invited her because she is attractive.

"Do you want a drink or something?" she asks and I nod my head before she turns and heads towards the drinks table. "Go Em, she is pretty hot." Hanna states and I smile at her before I catch Ali's attention, her face is unreadable but I can tell something is bothering her and I think the something is Kate.

A few hours later I'm making my way to the bathroom when I hear Ali's voice in one of the rooms next door. "She's not interested." Ali insists to the person I can't see or hear yet and although I know it's wrong to listen I can't help but hover outside the door.

"She hasn't told me that," the person replies and I'm a little shocked when I hear Kate's voice, as far as I was concerned she had left the party. "Well I'm telling you," Ali persists and there's a coldness to her voice that I haven't heard in a long time. "Who do you think you are?" Kate asks and I'm impressed that she is standing up to Ali.

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis and if you had bothered to ask around you would know that you shouldn't cross me," Ali answers and I can hear one of them shift on their feet. "Are you into her or something?" Kate asks again and I'm interested to hear the answer even though I know I shouldn't be so I press my ear against the door and as I move my feet the floor makes a loud creek.

"Just leave." Ali bites and I quickly dart across the corridor into the room opposite. I close over the door but don't let it click, peeking through the small gap I see Kate leave the room and head down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Why?" I ask as I emerge from the room, Ali is a few steps in front of me with her arms across her chest. She stands for a few seconds before facing me. "She isn't right for you," she replies and I can tell that's a lie.

"And you know what's right for me?" I ask. "Why? Do you like her?" Ali retorts and her brow creases a little. "She's nice," I reply honestly. "Nice? That's it?" Ali remarks with an eye roll.

"You had no right doing that Ali," I reply and there's anger laced in my voice. Two months later and she still manages to get a reaction out of me. "Like I said she isn't right for you," Ali replies.

"And you are?" I ask and that's when it hits me. She doesn't like Kate because my attention is off of her, she's jealous because there's potential with Kate. Potential that I could actually be with someone else. "I'm not doing this here." she argues as she walks back into the room.

"You're jealous," I say and it's not a question it's merely a statement that I know is true. "Of Kate?" Ali scoffs. "Of anyone," I reply, "because you don't want my attention to go away from you" I add as I close the door behind me and fold my arms.

"Your attention hasn't been on me for two months Emily," she replies and there's a heaviness to her voice and she almost sounds wounded. "There's a reason for that," I counter, "I wasn't going to stand and be your play toy whenever you felt like it" I argue.

"You weren't that anyway," she claims and there's a flicker of regret in her face. "That's what it felt like to me." I reply before I turn around cursing that the last two months have just been demolished in front of my eyes.

"I care about you Em," she whispers more to herself than to me, "a lot." There's a rawness to her voice that I haven't heard before and it take's all my energy to keep my back towards her. "Stop lying to me Ali I was just your kissing practice," I argue and I can feel the sting of tears behind my eyes.

"I'm not lying to you," she replies quickly. "I hated seeing you smile at her today I hate seeing you smile at anyone who's not me" she admits and I bring my hand to my face to wipe the tears that are rolling down my cheek because I know that I can't fall into her world again. "I'm not good at this being jealous thing," she concedes and I hear her sniff. Turning slowly towards her I see the tear tracks that are currently forming against her cheeks and despite it all she still looks beautiful.

"I wish you wanted me instead of her but I know you don't and I get it," she mutters. "Do you?" I ask not caring if she sees my own tears. "Yes." She replies as she finally looks at me.

"You hurt me Ali, when I heard you talking to that guy it hurt because you had just kissed me and you made me feel like I was second best," I admit and even now two months later it still stings. "I went out with him because I couldn't stop thinking about you," she replies quietly and I can't help but take a few steps towards her.

"That's messed up," I state and she nods her head weakly. "I know but I was scared Em." She replies and I can't help but wrap my arms around her when she takes a step forward and presses herself against me.

Two months I lasted without her.


	8. Lets Go Back To The Start

_**#RIPMona.**_

_Quite a fluffy chapter this one because I needed it after the finale haha and then the next chapter will be date night for Emison!  
_

* * *

A few minutes pass before Ali untangles herself from me after hearing Hanna's voice call on us. "We're in here," Ali shouts and my eyes dart down to her. "She's going to know something is wrong if we are both in here," I reason and Ali smiles slightly before shaking her head.

"Don't worry, she won't," she soothes. "What are you guys doing in here?" Hanna asks bluntly as she walks through the door, Aria and Spencer following a little behind her. "I came to the bathroom and we ended up in here talking," I explain hoping my face doesn't give anything away.

"Good," Hanna states, "so are you guys past your whole weird thing?" she asks and I wonder how obvious it's been between us.

"What weird thing?" Ali asks and her brow furrows. "Well you both just kind of went weird on each other we assumed you had fallen out or something," Spencer answers as she looks between Hanna and Aria for back up. "We did have a little falling out," Ali answers, "but I think we are past that now Em right?" Ali asks as she looks at me and I can't help but smile while I nod my head because right now the past two months have never existed.

"Good I'm glad but can we go because this party is getting kind of lame now," Aria says and she turns to head back out the door. "Yeah definitely." Alison answers as she saunters out the door behind Aria.

"Em can you walk me home?" Ali asks as we walk along the sidewalk together. "Yeah sure Ali," I reply and there's a slight flutter of butterflies in my stomach. "Ali I live next door to you I'm sure Em doesn't want to take a detour down our street," Spencer argues and I see Ali's eyes narrow at the brunette.

"It's fine Spence honestly I can walk you guys home," I add. "Then who is going to walk you home?" Hanna asks and I can see where this conversation is going already. "I will be fine Han don't worry about it," I assure her but she is already rolling her eyes.

"Fine why don't we all just sleep over at mine?" Ali asks and I can tell she's not particularly happy about it but since we are at the back of the group I place my hand on the small of her back as we walk and I see a soft smile appear on her lips before she glances briefly at me.

It's not long before they are all asleep Aria, Spencer and Hanna curled up in Ali's bed while we are on the floor again and it mirrors what it was like two months ago. "Are you asleep?" Ali whispers while she is still on her side. "No." I reply quietly aware that any of the girls could wake up at any moment. I watch as she stands before extending her hand to me. "Come on," she says and I don't need to be told twice before I reach out and take her hand, she leads me down the stairs into the kitchen where she flicks on the light and it's just us alone.

"Do you want anything?" she asks as she wanders over to the kitchen island. "No," I reply but the questions are burning at the back of my throat. "I meant what I said," she states as if reading my mind, but she doesn't look at me, deciding to play with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Do you really though?" I ask quietly and she draws her attention away from her t-shirt to me. "Yes," she replies and she doesn't blink and there is no trace of any deceit in her expression. I feel my feet moving before my brain catches up and before I know it my hands are on her hips, on her bare skin where her t-shirt doesn't quite reach her pajama bottoms and it feels like fire underneath my fingertips. Leaning down I press my lips against hers and feel as her hands find their way around my neck.

And before long I feel her tongue at the edge of my lips and I can't help but let her take control of the kiss because when she kisses me like this it is like nothing else in the world. And as I pull my mouth away from hers I place a kiss on her neck and she lets out a quiet moan and it sounds like the best noise in the world.

"Shh remember we aren't alone," I whisper against the sensitive skin on her neck and I can feel her shudder faintly in my arms. She draws my jaw up and soon her lips are back on mine and she presses herself fully into me and I can feel the curves of her body against my own. "I didn't expect this to happen tonight," she says as she pulls away, her hair is slightly tousled and her cheeks are flushed. "Me neither." I reply honestly.

"But Ali we do need to talk," I say and I feel her stiffen immediately in my arms. "Why?" she asks, "why can't it just be easy like this?" and I can tell she's not used to saying how she feels to anyone. "Because it can't," I answer and she knows I'm right really. She blows out her cheeks before she looks up at me.

"Fine, lets go back to the start Em, start over," she replies and she leans up to kiss me quickly. "But it kind of sucks that I didn't get to walk you home tonight so how about I walk you home tomorrow instead?" I ask and she raises her eyebrow. "Like a date?" she asks and she sounds surprised.

"If you want it to be a date," I reply and hope that I haven't read too much into things because that would be a little embarrassing. "Yeah I would like that but can we keep it between us?" she asks and I nod before I press my lips back against hers.

I wake and find my arm still around Ali's waist. We are both on our side and my right first arm is draped around her holding her against me. It's still darkness outside but light is starting to break through. I press a kiss into Ali's shoulder before I struggle my arm free and head towards the bathroom. As I walk back towards her she's sitting up and her eyes are still sleepy but open.

"Where did you go?" she asks and I can tell she's just woken up. "I needed the bathroom," I reply quietly as I get back under the warmth of the duvet beside her and as I lay back down she brings my right arm back around her waist before letting out a soft sigh. As her breathing begins to shallow I can't think of anything better than falling asleep next to her.

"How did you guys sleep last night?" Hanna asks as we sit at Ali's kitchen island. "Okay I guess," I reply and my heart is beating a little faster in case Hanna knows. "Just wondered since it's always you guys on the floor," she shrugs and my worry soon disappears.

"Where are Spencer and Aria with our breakfast?" Hanna whines and I have to agree with her because I am starving. On cue the front door opens and Aria and Spencer waltz in with our pancakes and coffees. "So what are you guys doing today?" Aria asks as she looks at us. "Not much I need to tidy my room my Mom won't stop nagging me," Hanna replies with an eye roll. "I have a date," Ali pipes up and everyone turns to look at her, myself included.

"Who with?" Aria asks as she bites a bit off of her pancake. "Not telling," Ali replies with a smirk and I have to hold my laugh in. "I actually have a date too." I answer and I see the attention come back to me. "Oh with Kate? I knew it." Hanna replies and she has a lopsided grin on her face.

I can see Ali's face out the corner of my eye and she looks furious that Kate's name has even been mentioned again. Without drawing any attention to myself I let my hand fall under the table before placing it on Ali's thigh and giving a gentle squeeze. She seems to get the message because her features begin to soften and I can't believe she is going on a date with me.

Shortly after breakfast Spencer and Aria leave and not long after that Hanna's Mom arrives to pick her up. "So what's the plan tonight?" I ask as I make my way towards Ali. "I have an idea," she replies as she settles her hands on my waist for the first time and it feels almost foreign when I place my hands around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah what's that?" I ask and her answer gets lost when I lean down to kiss her. "Do that again and I'll tell you," she replies and I do exactly as she asks when our lips brush again. "Pick me up at four," she states and I wonder if she's joking because four in the afternoon is early for a date. "Trust me." She says when she notices the confusion on my face.

And although we have much to talk about I can't help but smile as I make my way towards her door. "I will pick you up at four then," I say as I go to open the door. "Don't be late," she argues and there's a glint in her eye that I can't put my finger on. "I won't be," I answer honestly.

"Oh and Em?" she calls as I open the door. "Yeah?" I turn around to reply. "You're forgetting something," she states before making the short walk over to me. And as I pat down my pockets I don't think I have forgotten or left anything lying around and I wonder what she means. My question is soon answered when she kisses me gently on the lips before reluctantly pulling away.

"Don't be late." She repeats and I know I won't be.


	9. First Date

_Date chapter! Also have a future Emison story going on called Walk of Life, it's pretty well received so far so please check it out! __**Please follow/fave and review!  
**_

* * *

As I check my phone again I see that the time is just leaving half past three and even though I know I will arrive at Alison's house early if I leave now I can't help it. She is like a huge magnet and I just keep getting drawn closer and it's strange because although there has been girls in my past there has never been a girl like Alison.

And even though I know we haven't really discussed what we are or what we're doing she makes me feel different and it is usually in a good way. After spraying my skin lightly with perfume I head out the door towards my car before I start the engine and head towards Alison's house.

Just as I approach her door she steps out into the cold. She's bundled up in a jacket, scarf and she even has a hat on and I wonder what she's planned because I am not really dressed for the cold weather. "You're on time I'm impressed," she says as she stands in front of me. "I'm actually early." I quip and I see a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"You are," she replies and she reaches up to brush her lips gently against mine and when she pulls away I look around to see if anyone has seen us. "Nobody's out in this weather," she states as she skips down the steps, "and you're driving so lets go." I'm confused by her boldness considering her want to keep whatever this is between us quiet but nonetheless I follow her to my car.

"So what's the plan?" I ask after I've driven for a few minutes. "We're going to the Kissing Rock," she answers as she looks out the window at the passing scenery and I can't believe she is taking me outside in this weather. "In this weather?" I ask and she can hear the confusion in my voice.

"I want to show you it and you said a couple of weeks ago you haven't seen it so I want to take you there," she answers like it's the most natural thing to do in this weather and as I glance briefly over to her, her eyes are on me and I know that I could never refuse her the chance to show me anything. "Okay the Kissing Rock it is," I reply, "but you will need to give me directions I have no idea how to get there."

It's not long after that we come to a stop and she hops out the car after I cut the engine. I hear her boots crunch under the lying snow as she makes her way around the car towards me. "I can't believe we are out in the weather," I state as she presses against my side and I feel her fingers slip in between mine. She doesn't look at me, doesn't say anything and I take a second to revel in the warmth of her palm against my own.

"It'll be worth it," she replies as she shifts her bag on her other shoulder. "I promise," she says and when I look down her brilliant blue eyes are piercing into mine and before I speak she is tugging my hand forward and as we begin to walk hand in hand in the snow it all of a sudden doesn't feel so cold outside.

A short walk later we come to what I assume to be the Kissing Rock because Ali abruptly stops. "This is it?" I ask as I look at it. "Yep, I bet you were hoping for something more interesting," she replies as she keeps her grip on my hand tight. "I like the story behind it, I guess that makes it interesting" I argue.

She turns to face me before her arms find the back of my neck and she leans up to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Wouldn't be called the Kissing Rock if we didn't kiss at it," she says and I can still feel the pressure of her lips at my mouth. I lean down to kiss her and her lips are slightly cold from the weather and as she presses her lips against mine I feel her tongue at the seam of my mouth. If every date with Alison starts like this I could definitely get used to it I think as she pulls me closer to her.

When she pulls away her lipstick is slightly smudged and her hair tousled from where my hands have just been. "I like the Kissing Rock," I say softly and she's smiling at me and it's one of her trademark Alison DiLaurentis smiles that could light up a whole town. "I have one more thing to do," she states as she rummages in her bag for something and when she finds it I'm surprised when she brings out red spray paint.

"What is that?" I ask and she saunters over towards the rock before kneeling beside it. I walk over to where she is kneeling and watch as she sprays our initials into the side of the rock. "Much better," she says as she encases the letters with a love heart. "Much better." I murmur as I pull her against me and our kissing starts all over again.

Despite only being gone for over an hour we arrive back at Ali's house just as more snow begins to fall from the sky. I make my way out of the car round to her side where I help her get out. "Aren't you worried Spencer or the other girls will see us?" I ask and she shakes her head before grabbing my hand again.

"Our date isn't finished Em," she replies as she pulls me towards her front door and I'm pretty relieved because if a date only lasts an hour the chances are there won't be a second one. "Thank God." I reply with a chuckle and I'm sure that the relief is written over my face because when Alison looks at me she laughs at me too. "Come in," she says as she opens the door and as I step inside I rub my hands together to get used to the warmth again.

"In there," she points and as I walk into the living room it has almost been transformed. There is a duvet draped over the couch, take away menu's are on the coffee table, the lights are low and there is a large selection of DVD's scattered around the floor near the TV. "I figured we could have a night in with food and movies as our date," she says and there's a hint of redness in her cheeks.

"Is this the first date you've arranged?" I ask and I can see the redness increase. "Yes, why is it bad?" she frets and I can't help but notice how adorable she looks. "God no," I reply as I take a step closer to her and settle my hands on her hips. "It's perfect." I add before I capture her lips with mine.

"Pizza's ordered, I got you double pepperoni." Alison comments as she slides under the duvet beside me and I am cursing myself for not bringing a change of clothes because I want to stay here all night with Ali. "What kind of movie are we watching?" I ask and I pray that it's not some romance story because that really isn't my thing.

"I was thinking a classic how about Dirty Dancing?" she suggests and I find myself nodding even though the thought of it doesn't thrill me. "I've never seen it," I admit and I see the abject horror on her face. "What?" I shrug, "I like action films or Superheroes and stuff like that," I add and I see her shake her head.

"Well tonight we are watching it just for that reason," she replies and I wrap my arm around her shoulder and that's where it stays until the doorbell rings with our pizza.

After our pizza Ali settles back into the crook of my arm as she switches the film on and after the first ten minutes I can feel myself getting engrossed in it. "Admit it you're enjoying it," she states and I know she's right. "It's okay" I reply but there's a smile on my face that gives me away. "Yeah right," she replies and she leans up to kiss me.

The noise of my phone interrupts our moment and as I pull it from my pocket I see Hanna's name on my screen. "I better answer it," I say and I expect Alison to move away but she doesn't she just settles back against me, her head under my chin and I keep my arm around her while I answer. "So how was your date with Kate? I want all the details," Hanna says and I feel Ali stir underneath me.

"It wasn't with Kate," I reply and Ali's eyes are soon on me listening to every word I am saying. "I'm not telling you Hanna but it wasn't Kate," I say as she pressures me for more details and I can see Ali becoming annoyed at the mention of her name. She looks at the TV before she turns back to me and presses a kiss to my cheek and then to the corner of my mouth while I attempt to answer Hanna and before I know it she's pressing hot kisses a long my neck and it feels like my skin is on fire.

"Hanna I have to go I will tell you at school tomorrow," and I see Ali raise her eyebrow as I put my phone down. "Ali you're killing me here." I state but it doesn't seem to stop her if anything it encourages her.

She adjusts her position and her knee's are soon at either side of me and I can feel the heat of her against my stomach when she sits down, and I can feel myself getting dizzy as she leans down to kiss me, her kiss is messy and my hands make my way to the small of her back where I dare to place them under the fabric of her top.

"I don't want to hear Kate's name mentioned again." She breathes hotly against my lips and I can only nod before she takes my bottom lip between her teeth. I will myself to remember that this is only a first date but as she bites down gently I can't help but melt into her.


	10. I Like You Too

_New chapter guys! Some jealous Emily this time. **Also I have an Emison fic set 10 years into the future so please check that out! It's called Walk of Life. Thanks for all the follow/faves/reviews etc I love hearing them!**  
_

* * *

_"_Hanna for the last time I am not telling you," I answer for what seems like the hundredth time. She has asked me over and over who my date was with last night and I am running out of excuses on what to tell her. "So it went well then?" she questions again as we sit down at our lunch table.

"Yeah it went well, it went really well actually," I reply and I hope that this is the end of the conversation. It did go well though, we had kissed long into the evening and I literally had to pull myself away from Alison because I wanted to stay. Wanted to keep kissing her. It was addicting. "So who was it then?" Hanna asks again and I can only roll my eyes and hope that the rest of the girls arrive soon.

"So how was your date yesterday Ali? Since this one won't tell us about hers." Hanna asks as the blonde sits across from me and I have to will myself not to lean over and kiss her and I think she is thinking the same. "I don't kiss and tell," Ali teases and there's a sly grin on her face.

"Oh so there was some kissing?" Aria asks as she wiggles her eyebrows up and down. "Yes there was some kissing but that's all I'm saying," Ali replies and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of us kissing again. "Were they any good?" Aria asks and this grabs my attention. Looking over I see Alison's head tilt to the side thinking for the right words. "Yes they were the best kiss I've ever had," she answers and I have to place my hand over my face to stop my smile.

"Em wait up," Ali shouts down the corridor as I make my way to English from Chemistry. "I'll walk with you… listen last night I hope I didn't go too far," she whispers but it's loud enough that only I can hear as she puts her arms through mine.

"No you definitely didn't," I answer and as I look down towards her I can see the uncertainty in her face. "Ali you didn't honestly," I soothe. "I just haven't done anything like that before, boys are usually the ones trying to do that to me." She comments and I stiffen because the thought of silly boys having their hands on her makes me annoyed. Furious actually.

"What's wrong?" she asks and I tell myself off for being ridiculous because of course boys will still want to be with her. "Nothing," I reply quickly before we reach Ezra's class. I'm still getting used to the idea that he is dating Aria, a secret I was let in on a few weeks ago.

The class drags, even though I usually enjoy it today is different. My head is filled with images of guys and Alison and it just annoys me, I wish she hadn't said it and I know I am being completely ridiculous. Jealousy is something I'm not particularly good at either and as the clock crawls closer to the end of the day I can't wait to get home and see my Mom who is back home from Texas for a few weeks. When the bell eventually rings I grab my bag and books and head quickly towards the door.

"Em we are going to The Brew for coffee aren't you coming?" Spencer asks just as I reach the door. "Sorry I wish I could but my Mom's home and I want to spend some time with her." I reply with a small shrug and as I leave the room I can see the confusion on Ali's face.

The snow is still flickering and it take's me over forty-five minutes to get home because of the school traffic. "Mom it's me," I shout as I walk in the door, my boots being taken off at the door to stop me tramping snow everywhere. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asks and I have to admit it is great to have her back home with me.

"Yeah it was okay although this snow is ridiculous," I grumble and I see her nod her head. "Apparently it is to clear up tonight some sort of rain storm or something like that, maybe you will get the day off school," she replies and I can't help but smile because that does sound appealing considering the classes I have tomorrow.

Stepping out of my shower my peace is shattered by the ringing noise of my phone, glancing at the screen I can see that it's Ali and I know how silly I am being because I don't know what me and Ali even are but I let it ring out. And again when she calls back ten minutes later.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" my Mom asks as she stands in the doorway. "It's complicated," I answer with a shake of my head. "Girl complicated? Or should I say Alison complicated?" she asks and I smile before nodding my head because despite her initial reaction my Mom has become more than supportive of me.

"Well do you like her?" and I nod my head because it is a little frightening just how much I do like Alison considering everything that has happened between us. "Well what's the problem? You should just tell her," my Mom states and I wish it was that easy. "I would but sometimes I wonder how much she likes me, sometimes I think she feels the same as me and other times I am not so sure" I admit and it's weird to hear it out loud.

"Em I think you do know how she feels about you but I think you are a little afraid of being hurt by her," my Mom replies and I know she's right because I don't want Ali to hurt me again. "Tell her, she will want to hear it." She says as she gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

It's over two hours later when she calls me again and as I look outside I can't believe how hard the rain is falling, our lights have begun to flicker in and out. "Hey," I answer and I can hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. "Em can you please come over our lights have gone out my Dad is not home and I hate this kind of weather," she replies and I wonder how I will be able to get out the house.

"Please," she says and it almost sounds as if she is pleading with me. "Okay Ali I will try." I reply and I know that somehow I will find a way out to get to her. "I will be over as quickly as I can." I state before I hang up the phone and reach for my shoes.

"Mom, Hanna's lights have gone out and she's home alone so doesn't want to stay by herself," I state as I walk into the living room with a bag slung around my shoulder. "You can't drive in that Emily," my Mom scolds. "Luckily it looks as if it has slowed up a bit so I can quickly get there" I reply as I make my way to the door hoping she won't stop me.

As I open the door she pokes her head out and the rain has stopped considerably but I have a feeling that it won't be for long. "Fine you can go and stay with your friend but let me know when you get there and drive carefully Emily," she states as she pulls me into a quick hug. And as much as I hate lying to her I know I have to if I want to see Ali because I know she will not agree with us staying alone.

By the time I reach Ali's house the rain is back on and I am absolutely drenched from just walking from my car to her front door. She's waiting for me as I pull up and she hurries me inside. "Thanks for coming over I didn't know who else to call," she says as she peels my jacket off of me.

"Go upstairs and get changed you don't want to be sitting in they clothes all night," she adds and I make my way up to her bedroom to get undressed and call my Mom to let her know I'm okay. By the time I get back downstairs she is under the duvet in the living room and she looks adorable even if a little scared. Pulling the duvet back I slide in beside her.

"You didn't know who else to call? Really?" I ask and I know she has lied when saying that. "Fine I wanted to call you," she replies as she presses into my side and my arm finds it's way over her shoulder. "What happened today?" she asks and I wish she hadn't because now I will have to tell her the truth.

"Honestly? I hated thinking about you with guys hanging over you, made me jealous and I know it's stupid." I reply and I can see the smile on her face, her left dimple showing. "It's not funny," I huff. "It is a little bit," she replies as her left arm finds it's way over my stomach. "It's sweet," she says as she presses a kiss onto my cheek and I can hear the rain lashing down outside.

"I like you." I blurt out and then cringe because that's not how you are supposed to admit that but I'm surprised when she replies. "I like you too Em," and she tilts my chin towards her before pressing a kiss on my lips, "a lot."

And hearing her say it, her voice full of fear makes me turn fully towards her and as I lean over she leans back against the couch, her head resting on it's arm. When I lean down this time the kiss is different, it's slow and chaste and I feel her hands on my shoulders keeping me in place as her legs gently wrap around my waist.

It feels like our relationship is moving up to a different level and the thought is both thrilling and terrifying.


End file.
